Shunsui's dilema
by GibsonEJG
Summary: Shunsui is acting out of character, NanaoxShunsui
1. Beginnings

**Hi, my first fanfic, please leave comments and reviews, I need to know if I didn't do very well, My perception of Shunsui is far from his usual self for a reason. Don't berate me for that, enjoy! **

**I also do not own any characters or names, I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shunsui's breakdown of heart.<span>**

Shunsui sat, sipping his midday cup of Sake, waiting for his Nanao-chan to arrive, to berate him no less. Shunsui's dreams had lately been plagued by haunting apparitions of Lisa, her hollow mask covering her face.

Shunsui shivered and downed the last of the Sake, Shunsui had met with her after the battle, his memory had served him well, she had only changed slightly but his affections had long since been forgotten, pushed aside, not to be remembered.

"My Nanao-chan hiding in that bush will not cover your reiatsu, come out already…" His speech was slightly slurred, he had drank over four bottles in the past hour.

"Hai, my apologies Taichou, I was merely gathering my thoughts." She answered curtly, slight venom edged her voice, "Also, I am not your anything, Taichou."

"Nanao-chan please, why must you be so formal?" His casual tone sobering up slightly.

Her sigh was purposefully audible, "Sir, I respect you as my Taichou, please, we have a formal affair to attend." She adjusted her glasses, pushing them further up, to the bridge of her nose.

Shunsui observed every movement carefully, the way her arms were hugged tightly across her chest as if she were cold, though it was a mild day, she was avoiding eye contact and she was anxious.

"My Nanao-chan what's bothering you, before you answer, I want the truth."

"Taichou, Sir, there is nothing wrong, at all. I promise." Her smile was false, obviously so but Shunsui decided against pushing her.

"Fine, Fukutaichou, I shall see you later, meet me at the barracks, eight o'clock sharp, got it?" Shunsui's mood had turned sour, he needed to blow off some steam.

"Sir!" Nanao called after him.

"I want to be alone Nanao, do as you wish until this evening, dress as you wish." His tone was sharp and authoritative but trailed off into his usual affectionate casual tone.

"Hai." She disappeared in a burst of Shunpo.

"Nanao…" Shunsui whispered into the air, closing his eyes he walked back to his quarters, heavy of heart.

19:58 That evening:

"Long time no see, Kyoraku-chan." Ukitake's calm voice drifted from the shadows.

Shunsui was leant against the outer walls of the barracks, awaiting his Fukutaichou, He was wearing his usual ensemble. His pink, floral kimono over his Taichou Haori with his straw hat covering the majority of his unshaven face, even though this meeting was more of a party, a release from the fatigues of war, he still had not recovered from his foul mood.

"Konbawa, Ukitake." His voice was flat, emotionless.

"Oh, now what's upset you this time Kyoraku-chan?" Ukitake was also dressed in his usual Taichou attire. His white hair lifted softly behind him in the cool evening breeze.

"Nothing, I'm just accepting reality," He lifted his head, revealing pain-stricken eyes and a forced smile.

"Kyoraku…" Ukitake had seen this before, when Lisa became a vaizard, his heartbreak caused many a drunken night, crying to Ukitake, though it was never spoken about.

"She won't have me Ukitake, I don't want anyone else, I love her but she just refuses to see it…" His grey eyes filled with tears and his voice broke, he fell slient, collecting himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just it's like before, with…her…" Shunsui, realising his outburst was improper for that of a captain, gained his composure.

"I know, bear through tonight and you can come back to mine, we can talk then," Ukitake's eyes were kind and sympathetic.

Shunsui nodded and smiled back, genuinely this time.

_Snap_, the sound of dry twigs being stepped on.

"Nanao, come out here…" Shunsui's voice was amused but slightly irritated.

"Sir, I only just arrived, I hope I haven't intruded." Her voice was calm and unreadable, she was wearing her Fukutaichou outfit, remaining formal as ever.

"Nanao-chan, when will you ever let your hair down?" Shunsui smiled at the unintentional word play.

"When I die." Her face was set in a grim line but her eyes shone slightly for no more than a second.

Shunsui nodded, registering her change in behaviour. "Let us go in." Shunsui chuckled, his mood lifted by her mere presence. Little did he know, Nanao had heard every word, her heart was warmed and racing for an unknown reason, she didn't wish to engage in a relationship with her Taichou other than a professional one, why did whatshe hear affect her so? Why?


	2. Decisions

**I do not own any Characters, only the plot.**

**Decisions:**

* * *

><p>Nanao stood, leaning against the wall as she observed the sea of faces. Relief. Joy. Drunk stupor. Nanao was envious that they could easily shrug off their responsibilities. She merely leant, occasionally adjusting her glasses as she watched her Taichou, laughing, drinking and genuinely having fun. Again envy stole the happiness from her heart, questions floated in her mind.<p>

_Why won't you let him in? _A voice similar to Shunsui's.

_What good will come of it? _A voice similar to her own.

_One, drunken night? You know that's not what it is. _Shunsui again.

_But it's wrong he's my Taichou… _Her own.

"Nanao-chan!" Rangiku stumbled over to her, clinging to her kimono for support. "Why the long face?" Her silvery eyes glazed.

"I am fine, thank you Matsumoto." Nanao sighed, Rangiku was always drunk. Always.

"Don't lie to me!" She pressed her nose up against Nanao's. Her breath was like pure ethanol.

"Matsumoto, please, let go of my kimono." Nanao was not in the mood for Rangiku's drunken rants. Not tonight.

"You're no fun Nanao, just one drink?" Her eyes pleaded, cutely. "Pwease?" Rangiku's tone was pleading and Nanao just couldn't bring herself to resist.

"Just one drink..." Rangiku squealed, pulling Nanao away to join Kira and Hisagi, already quite drunk themselves.

* * *

><p>Shunsui watched this all with an intent gaze. He was quite sober, waiting for a sign. What sign, he did not know.<p>

"Shunsui, I never thought I'd be saying this to you, LIGHTEN UP!" Ukitake was sat watching Shunsui carefully.

"I can't Ukitake, I need to go home." He began to weave between the sea of shinigami, he encountered the Karakura group, they had been invited no doubt.

"Shunsui-san!" Kurosaki Ichigo called out, grabbing his wrist. "You're known for being the party animal of Soul Society." Kurosaki had his arm wrapped around Kuchiki's shoulders. He looked like he had had a great weight lifted from him. A happy man.

"Not tonight thanks, but I'll come see you sometime, in the real world, I promise." With that Shunsui left, with Ukitake trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"Nanao-chan you are a wild one!" Rangiku cried.<p>

"Yeah? Well I have to work with that ash of a man, I has to be wild right?" Her speech was slurred and disjointed, she had consumed far too much alcohol.

"He's not that bad Nanao-chan, really! Try Toshirou!" She laughed.

"Matsumoto..." Toshirou murmured into his glass of water, "You've had far too much to drink, lets go." Toshirou paid his respects to the fellow captains. Despite his size he slung Matsumoto over his shoulder and departed. While Matsumoto literally kicked and screamed to be let go.

Nanao sighed and leant back, removed her glasses and, let her hair down.

As the night wore on most of the captains and their vice-captains had filtered out, the Karakura group had long since left. Her thoughts were confused and yet again her inner voices questioned her.

_This is fun right? Letting your hair down? _Shunsui's voice was smooth and clear.

_Nanao, calm down get yourself home. _This time her voice was quieter, it sounded lessassured, meek.

_See you're already beginning to give in, just let go..._

"Nanao it's late," Hisagi stood with his hand outstretched, "I'll take you home."

Nanao nodded and clumsily grasped his hand. "I'm sorreh, I must be a-a mesh!"

Hisagi wrapped his arm around her waist and she draped herself over his shoulder.

"Come on, this is so unlike you..." Hisagi sighed and walked her home.


	3. Torture

I don't own any characters only the plot.

I didn't want to make it a romance-revolving fic.

* * *

><p>Torture<p>

Shunsui sat, cradling his thousandth bowl of sake, Ukitake was passed out on his bed, a lightweight in comparison to Shunsui.

"Why am I so distressed? Nanao is hundreds of years younger than me, it's only natural she hold no appeal to me..." He admitted to the sunrise.

It was now four thirty in the morning, Shunsui could not sleep for fear of his nightmares. This time when he dreamed, it was not Lisa wearing the hollow mask, Nanao's face was grief-stricken and haunted.

"Sa-save me..." Her chilling voice had called to him.

Helpless he knelt as always, unable to reach out to his Fukutaichou, just as he was helpless to save Lisa...

_Knock knock._

Shunsui's head snapped up and he faked a casual, laid back expression. "Enter!"

"Hai! Kyoraku-Taichou!" A familiar female voice emitted from the corridor. The rice paper door slid open with a soft _clunk_. Kuchiki Rukia knelt before the door. "Kyoraku-Taichou, I have an urgent message, a high level reiatsu has been sensed off of Rukongai's Eastern boarder." Her indigo sapphire eyes were informative. "I have been requested to escort you to said location."

Shunsui nodded, typical. "Arigatou, Kuchiki-san, lets go." He placed his hat back on his head, padded out of the room and was gone.

Ukitake rolled over and fell...off of his bed...onto his face.

"Itai itai itai!" Ukitake moaned, he sat upright, bleary eyed as he realised Shunsui had gone.

"Take Care of yourself, friend." Ukitake slowly crawled back into bed, dubious thoughts resting heavily on his drunken brain.

* * *

><p>Nanao, after being escorted by the lovely Hisagi to her house was now curled up in bed, completely oblivious of her surroundings. This is why when she woke up she wouldn't know why she had no recollection of where she was and who the hooded figure with a silver hilted katana was...<p>

Her bleary eyes focussed on the man with the silver katana, he was smirking and a broken mask covered the left half of his mouth and flowed up to stop at where she assumed was his ear. The mask covered the bottom left quarter of his face. It was no doubt a hollow mask. Nanao's eyes widened in horror as she realised that this man was a Vasto Lorde.

"Well, hello Nanao-chan, how nice of you to come around," His voice was little more than a snarl, forming words, "I was getting bored of just watching you sleep, I want to have some fun." He pulled his hood back, revealing eyes of the darkest Jet. His hair was short and razor sharp, a blue hue tinged with green. Nanao tried to stand but realised her arms were chained to the floor and her Zanpaktou was not in it's usual place, hidden In her sleeve.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Her head was pounding, either from her hangover or some pain he had inflicted on her.

"I am Adolpho Arroyo, the last Vasto Lorde outside of Heuco Mundo." He stepped closer to Nanao, smirking with beared teeth, "I am also aware that your _Taichou_," He practically spat the word out, "Killed Starrk." His eyes were pits of hatred. " I want to repay him the favour, he killed someone I loved, all be it secretly, so I will torture, then kill you in front of him." Nanao was helpless as the arrancar drew his Zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Shunsui vanquished the hollow with a swift strike of his Wakizashi, "Ruki-chan, was this really the <em>high level <em>reiatsu you were warned of?" Shunsui's tone was not unkind but merely bored.

"Hai, I received message via hell butterfly Sir!" She was obviously confused also.

"Hmm..." Shunsui's thoughts drifted to Nanao, he missed her greatly.

"I am sorry to have wasted your time, Kyoraku-Taichou," She bowed and smiled, "Why the sobriety last night Kyoraku-Taichou?" Rukia's smile was inquisitive.

"I just didn't feel like it, my mind was elsewhere I suppose." He admitted.

"I see," Rukia nodded, "I should head back then." Rukia bowed again, "Until next time, sayonara!" She turned and vanished in a burst of shunpo.

"Alone again..." Shunsui closed his eyes and searched for Nanao's reiatsu in the general direction of her house, nothing. This struck warning bells for him as it was seven in the morning, far too early for the obviously hungover Nanao-chan to be elsewhere than her house.

_Nanao-chan where are you?_

Shunsui began to run, sheathing his Wakizashi, he launched into shunpo, constantly scanning for her reiatsu, she wasn't there. He increased his scan radius, covering the whole of Seireitei. Nothing.

Shunsui, frantic headed back to Ukitake's house.

"Ukitake!" His voice fierce with rage.

"Nani? What's wrong?" Ukitake, still in bed sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Nanao is missing." The statement was desperate.

Ukitake looked up into hauntingly familiar eyes. Those eyes had haunted Shunsui after the death of Lisa.

"Oh God..."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed :D Review for any suggestions, I have some stuff planned out but am open to ideas :) Arigatou!<p> 


	4. Illusions

**Illusions:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own any of the characters in this story, all characters belong to Tite Kubo - an amazing man btw - Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Shunsui, calm down." Ukitake had Shunsui sat on his bed. Shunsui was agitated, his knees vibrating up and down at an alarming rate. "Shunsui!" Ukitake grasped his shoulders, making Shunsui look at him. "You need to calm down, your reiatsu is all over the place! What has happened?" Ukitake's kind eyes stared at the crazed man in front of him. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and would not keep still.<p>

"I-I don't know! She's gone, I didn't see her after the party...I left early, remember?" His voice was strained and broke off frequently. He clutched both his Wakizashi and his Tachi so tight his knuckles were a ferocious white.

"You're making yourself ill, calm down." Shunsui gave Ukitake an exasperated look.

"Calm down?" His temper was creeping up, "CALM DOWN?" Shunsui exploded in a fit of rage, throwing off Ukitake's hands. "How can I calm down? This is the second time this has happened!"

Shunsui had let go of his Zanpakuto and had Ukitake by the collar. In his rage he had jumped at the white haired man. He held him against the wall and was panting furiously. Ukitake simply smiled and held his hands up in surrender, a kind smile warmed his gaunt face.

Shunsui calmed himself, lowering Ukitake but not releasing his collar.

"I'm sorry but to lose my Nanao-chan? Not after Lisa, Not again..." Shunsui noticed that Ukitake was far paler than usual. "What is wrong Uki-san?" Using an ancient pet name.

Ukitake chuckled at this, "Not feeling well, the usual." His smile was split by a fit of coughing, blood sprinkling his pale hands.

"Uki-san, I'm sorry, I stressed you out." He let go of Ukitake and flopped back on the bed. "We are going to have to inform Soi Fon, aren't we?" Shunsui's voice was deflated, almost casual.

"Not necessarily..." Ukitake had recovered slightly, a plan formulating behind his dark eyes.

* * *

><p>Nanao was writhing in pain, she couldn't gather her breath properly. She was no longer chained to the floor, her captor had removed these so that he could make it <em>fun <em>he had also given back her Zanpakuto, again for the addition of _fun. _

"Get up, I thought you, the _Fukutaichou_ of the great Shunsui Kyoraku would put up a better fight!" His dark eyes were full of contempt.

"I'd rather die now than give you the satisfaction!" Nanao was able to snap between clenched teeth.

"But Nanao-chan that would ruin my _fun, _and that just can't happen, can it?" He had a feral grin plastered on his face. The serrated teeth of his mask magnifying the ferocity of the snarl.

"I have no interest in your, _fun, _arrancar." Nanao was slowly regaining strength, he had let her curl up in a ball. Nanao had prepared herself for a more intense pain but time had passed, he was simply savouring her pain,watching her. Salivating over her.

"Oh but Nanao-chan, why won't you at least try to play along?" The arrancar whispered, playing with the dishevelled lock of her crimson streaked hair. "All you've done is let me slash you up, hardly a dignified fight, even your _Taichou_ would call you a...coward." His last word was sheer mockery and something snapped inside of Nanao. Her Zanpakuto whistled into the air, her nimble forearms whipping it around. Her blow struck the arrancar's left cheek, grazing it, before he whipped his Zanpakuto up not giving Nanao a chance to further the blow.

"Ah, so you are insecure about your _Taichou's _opinions? Interesting." Adolpho jeered.

"Leave my Taichou out of this!" Nanao screamed as she gave a final attempt to slip the thin blade between his ribs. She feinted and thrust towards his heart. Adolpho laughed and parried the blow with such force Nanao was flung backwards, hitting her head against the stone wall. Unconsciousness engulfed her.

Adolpho sheathed his Zanpakuto and his smile vanished.

"Baka, you should have kept still and waited, the next time you wake," He had crossed the small cavern, he leant against the cave mouth. "I will not be so lenient..." His colourless eyes observed Seireitei with scorn. "Kyoraku Shunsui, I am waiting for you..." Nanao began to remember the last time she had wanted to see her Taichou so badly, although for a different reason...

* * *

><p>"<em>Taichou!" Nanao's voice was frustrated. She had spent the whole day trying to find him, the paperwork was far too much for her alone today, a rare occasion. <em>

"_Taichou, I've wasted enough time, come out!" Nanao was actually beginning to feel anger well up inside her. The day was wasted and the paperwork would have to be done tomorrow along with the following day's work. Nanao was beginning to feel like she wouldn't have time to sleep tonight. She continued to shunpo around Seireitei until she came across a series of archways. Most of which leading to other passages within the maze of Seireitei._

"_Fine..." Nanao, defeated turned to shunpo back to the barracks. _

"_You need to lighten up, Nanao," The elder Katen was leant against an archway. Nanao froze and considered Katen warily "Come." The elder Katen turned and her shoes clacking against the smooth stone._

"_Hai," Nanao nodded as she walked through the white walls of the archway. The archway led to a small garden, a Koi pond lay in the centre of the garden, colourful fish swam lazily around. A cobbled stone path looped around the Koi pond and snaked back through the garden to an adjoining garden. The place was tranquil and calm, like the surface of a lake, untouched, without a single ripple. _

_The elder Katen strode along the path, head held high and disappeared into the next garden._

"_Hey! Wait!" Nanao called, picking up her pace, almost jogging around the garden. As she entered the adjoining garden she was taken aback. The garden was filled with plant life, the ground was littered with flowerbeds full of various flowers of all colours. Two peach trees towered over Nanao as she padded into this secret garden. The elder Katen stopped at the foot of a tall sakura tree._

"_Shunsui," Her voice barely above a whisper echoed through the plant life, as if they passed on the name, flower to flower._

_This sent a tingling sensation scurrying along Nanao's spine._

"_Nanao-chan..." Shunsui called in a singsong fashion from somewhere unseen._

"_Taichou?" Nanao was pleased to hear his voice, though her pleasure died as soon as she remembered why she was here._

* * *

><p>Shunsui lay with his hat resting on his face, under a blooming sakura tree. The petals were a dazzling array of pinks. Deep fuchsia, soft salmon, mellow corals and blushing pinks. Shunsui lay in meditation, refining his mind, focusing on his connection with Nanao. The decades spent with his Fukutaichou had created a sense inside of him, a beacon, directing him to <em>his<em> Nanao-chan.

Katen Kyokotsu was with him, the elder Katen playing a soft tune on the shamisen and the younger Katen lounging on one of the lower boughs of the sakura tree.

"Still nothing?" The elder of the pair asked, concerned.

Shunsui's left eye cracked open and he shifted his hat slightly to rest his gaze upon her, "Nothing..." His tone flat and level, devoid of emotion.

The younger Katen plucked an exceptionally beautiful sakura blossom and placed it on Shunsui's chest, her turquoise eye shining with affection.

"Arigatou," Shunsui murmured as he handled the blossom delicately with his large hands. The colour was a rich fuchsia, laced with a light coral tone. Shunsui held the blossom to his nose and inhaled deeply, it reminded him of Nanao. That first time she had come here.

* * *

><p>"<em>Taichou!" Nanao's voice was less annoyed than it had been earlier, "You need to come back and help me with paperwork!" <em>

"_Yare, yare, the day is young!" His mood obviously pleasant as his voice remained singsong._

"_Sir, it is five o'clock, it will get dark soon." She was searching around the jungle of plants to find him, this amused him as he could see her perfectly. Her ebony hair was tied in a clasp as always, her oval glasses magnifying the beauty of her violet eyes. Her mouth was set in a dead line, reflecting her annoyance._

"_My Nanao-chan you need to relax," His voice coloured with amusement as he stepped out of her shadow, "Boo," He whispered as he grabbed her from behind. _

"_Kya!" Nanao squeaked as his strong arms encircled her whole body, her arms pinned to her sides._

"_I am not your_ anything _Taichou, release me!" Her heart was racing fast, her emotions were a mix of glee and frustration. _

"_Why? Is _my_ Nanao-chan nervous?" His voice playful, emphasising, _my.

"_I won't repeat myself, sir." She had gained control of her emotions, reminding herself why she was here._

"_You're no fun any more, Nanao-chan," He whined, reluctantly letting her go._

"_I was never fun Taichou." She remarked._

_Shunsui merely chuckled and walked slowly to the sakura tree, settling at it's base. "Join me, my Nanao-chan." He dipped his hat slightly, covering his right eye._

"_No." _

"_Nani?" Shunsui didn't move. The younger Katen had swooped from her perch in the sakura tree. She stared at Nanao questioningly. _

"_I will not, either you come back to the barracks now or I will not interact with you Kyoraku-Taichou." Her voice, ice-cold and authoritative._

"_Yare, yare, look who wants to be a Taichou!" His voice took on a tone of the slightest mockery, "I'll be there later, I always get it done don't I?" He was smiling softly, "I'm sorry if I wasted your time, after all I care for you, you are _my,_ Nanao-chan."_

"_Arigatou, sir" Her voice wary. _

"_Come here Nanao-Fukutaichou," He called._

"_Hai," She strode over swiftly and knelt beside him, relaxing slightly_

_He chuckled as he heard the blades of grass flatten beside him._

"_Closer Nanao-chan," He murmured._

_Nanao moved fractionally closer. "Nani? What is it Taichou?" She murmured back, the atmosphere was different, as if speaking louder than a whisper was taboo. _

"_Do you like the garden?" Shunsui enquired. Both younger and elder Katen were sitting in the boughs of the sakura tree, watching them._

"_I-I do." She admitted blushing. _

"_This is my own, personal garden, only yourself and Yadomaru Lisa have seen this place other than myself." He paused, "I hope you can feel comfortable here, use it when you wish to." He fell silent._

"_A-Arigatou!" Her voice trembling, this was a supreme honour to be here, he had caught her off-guard._

"_Nanao-chan?" Shunsui whispered._

"_Hai?" Nanao breathed._

"_Thank you..."_

* * *

><p>A flash of realisation shot through Shunsui's mind.<p>

"I know where she is!" He sprung to his feet, "Come on, lets go!" He called to the Katen pair as he disappeared in a blast of shunpo, heading for the 13th division barracks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N Hi guys, hope you're enjoying this, there's going to be a bit of a delay in my updates, trying to make this as long and enjoyable as possible, as always review review review! :D happy reading and don't forget I love you guys! <strong>_


	5. Fate

**I do not own any characters only the Plot - all props to Tite Kubo :D**

**Fate:**

"Slow down," Ukitake's voice was mellow, he was pleased for Shunsui but didn't want him following a wild goose chase in his excitement. "Say it one more time." Ukitake was sat at his desk, his pallid complexion shining in the sunset. His slight hands rested together on the desk.

"She contacted me mentally, our reiatsu connected briefly but enough to show me a view out of where she is. Syokoku hill was a prominent feature and the Western gate of Seireitei was closest to Nanao's point of view." Shunsui paused, he was , "I would say that Nanao is around three miles out of Seireitei, and I'm guessing she isn't alone." He paused, his tone grave.

"We know where she is, that's a start." Ukitake smiled, "I just hope you aren't jumping to conclusions Shunsui." His voice was full of concern.

"I know." His voice had settled down, leaving a light not of a singsong in his voice. Shunsui leant against the wall, his right hand resting on his hat, shading his eyes.

"Then lets go!" Ukitake smiled and stood, he winced as he erupted in a bout of coughing fits.

"I think you better stay here, keep in contact via hell butterfly okay?" He was concerned for his friend but felt he needed to assure Nanao's safety.

Ukitake nodded, "T-take-" His coughing consumed him. After a few seconds he concluded, "Take care, old friend." His eyes were smiling for him as he erupted into another series of coughing fits.

"Hai!" Shunsui called as he disappeared into a burst of shunpo.

* * *

><p>"Nanao-chan what have you done now?" Shunsui's voice echoed the cavern.<p>

Nanao's eyes flew open, she couldn't see him anywhere. "Taichou?" She whispered.

"Nanao-chan, what has happened here?" His voice filled her with warmth, though there was a slight edge to his tone she was unfamiliar with.

"Is it really you Kyoraku-Taichou?" Her voice was beginning to become desperate.

"Of course..." His voice was behind her, he scooped her up into his arms. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find you...are you okay?" He murmured as his usual lock of hair fell forward onto her face.

"Oh Taichou!" She collapsed into his arms, her head resting against his chest, his pink kimono smelling of sake and sakura blossoms.

"I missed you Nanao-chan, where is the man that did this to you?" His voice was husky and enraged.

"I don't know..." She paused, "The last I remember was me hitting my head on the wall, then nothing." She mumbled. "I missed you too Taichou..."

"I know," He leant down and kissed her forehead, "Sleep, I will get you to the fourth division as soon as possible, Nanao-chan."

"Arigatou..." She murmured as she faded into unconsciousness.

"Bakayarou!" Adolpho hissed, "You fell for my illusion of your _Taichou_, This is going to be easy!" His triumphant voice echoing around the cavern. He placed her on the floor, gently propping her against the cave wall.

"Now for the finishing touches," Adolpho unsheathed his Zanpakuto, "División!" At the command his Zanpakuto split in two, a mirror image of his Zanpakuto hovered in mid air. He snatched it and slid the identical katana into his belt, one on either side, as Shunsui did before a battle.

"I knew this would come in handy some day," Adolpho muttered, "Now for the, manipulation." He turned and looked at the unconscious Nanao. He flicked his hand forward and spread his hand out.

A small tendril snaked from the centre of his hand and shot into the centre of Nanao's forehead.

He slowly altered her perception, when she awoke she would think he was her Taichou. When Shunsui did arrive, as he would, he would take on the appearance of Adolpho. When his work was done he exited her mind and the tendril disappeared into his palm.

"Let the games begin," His feral smile widened.

* * *

><p>Shunsui ran through the West gate greeting the guardian on his way through, as soon as he passed the gate he dissipated into shunpo, bounding great distances across Rukongai until he hit the plains.<p>

Shunsui reached out, looking for Nanao's reiatsu.

A flash of colour pulsed faintly in his mind's eye.

"Yare yare, arrancar eh?" Shunsui muttered to himself, "Prepare yourself Katen Kyokotsu." He drew his Wakizashi and his Tachi and gave a final shunpo bound, landing at the foot of a cliff.

"Arrancar, show yourself!" His voice magnified by his reiatsu signature.

"Come get me!" A snarl echoed from the cliff.

"I will." Shunsui's voice had taken a serious tone. He launched himself into the air, landing on the shelf in front of the cave.

Shunsui scanned around him, his demeanour relaxed, his right hand placed on his hat and his left on his Wakizashi. "Arrancar lets make this quick!" His voice was level.

"Taichou?" Nanao's pain stricken voice cried from the cave.

"Nanao-chan!" Shunsui drew his Tachi, proceeding slowly into the dank cave.

"Taichou!" Nanao's voice was gleeful, Shunsui could not see her.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui's voice was guarded. Something wasn't right.

Shunsui heard a ghostly copy of his voice.

"Nanao-chan the arrancar has returned, he's wounded me gravely, I cannot fight." Adolpho's copied voice was too manipulating.

Shunsui was hidden in the shadows, both his katana out.

"He's mimicking me Nanao, watch the shadows."

Shunsui froze, _how did this arrancar know about his abilities and how was he appearing to fool Nanao?_

A blade whistled towards Shunsui's face in the darkness, he effortlessly parried the blow. Stepping out of the shadows to look into Nanao's violet eyes. Her eyes were maddened.

"Damn you arrancar!" Nanao's hiss was filled with hate.

"Nanao-chan, it's me..." Shunsui murmured.

"Don't fool me with that drawl, I know you aren't my Taichou!" Nanao screamed as she crashed her katana against his two with enhanced ferocity.

"Nanao-chan please stop." He deflected her blade effortlessly moving around quickly, guiding her outside of the cave.

"Look at me..." Shunsui's voice was calm, he grasped her wrists and made her look at him.

"Tai-" She faltered for a second. "No! Don't you try that on me! I know you can make yourself look like my Taichou!" She jumped backwards, sheathing her katana. "_Hado no nanajyuusan! Soren Sokatsui!" [destructive art 73 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down]_

Two torrents of searing blue fire engulfed Shunsui, he dispelled them with a sweep of his katana.

"Nanao-chan, my Nanao-chan, listen to me," He sheathed his katana and stood with open arms, "If you're so sure that I am an arrancar," he stared her in the eye, "Thrust that sword into my heart." His arms spread wide, his face pained through Nanao's lack of realisation.

"Taichou?" Her violet eyes flared with realisation. A shadow flashed through her eyes.

"Stop fooling me!" Her voice was antagonized. He let out a feral snarl and thrust her Zanpakuto through Shunsui's abdomen.

"Nanao-chan..." His face held a sad smile. "I am pleased that I will die by your blade...sayonara, _my _Nanao-chan_._" Nanao had pulled her Zanpakuto out of her Taichou. He fell slowly to the floor, as he landed his hat rolling away from him. He smiled before his eyes closed, for a final time.

* * *

><p>The illusion clouding Nanao's mind shattered and it struck her what she had just done. "Shunsui!" She screamed, running to him, "Please be okay, please." Her hands ran over his wound, it was deep and bleeding profusely. "No...no..."<p>

Slow, deliberate clapping filled the cave as Adolpho strode out from the shadows, "Bravo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hmm am not sure about this chapter? Give me some feedback :D As always luvin' you!**


	6. Devastation

**I do not own any characters in this fic, props to Tite Kubo for such an amazing array of characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devastation:<strong>

"You!" Nanao screamed as she knelt on the floor, desperately trying to apply pressure on her Taichou's stomach. "You made me do this!" Her tears were streaming down her face, landing on the floral kimono, mixing with Shunsui's blood.

"Me?" Adolpho feigning hurt. "But Nanao-chan, you said you missed me!" He laughed maniacally.

Rage was building up inside of Nanao, consuming her rational mind. She began to mutter under her breath.

"What's that my Nanao-chan? What are you mumbling?" His voice imitating Shunsui's again.

Nanao's voice was frantic, her mouth forming an incantation for an extremely powerful spell.

"Stop muttering you wretch." Adolpho grabbed her hair and thrust her into the wall, holding her into the broken rock. "I will kill you know," His smile widened, "profanar, podrido fuerza negra!" _Desecrate, Rotting Demon._

Adolpho's grip on Nanao switched to her neck and tightened to the point of suffocation as a blinding light engulfed his body. Her incantation was inaudible, incomplete. As the light vanished and Nanao regained her sight she beheld an awful sight.

Adolpho's hair was shaggy and ragged around his face, his mask covering his whole face and created a spiked guard on his shoulder. His Zanpakuto was now a pair of elongated blades that extended from his elbows. One had struck Nanao on the cheek and she was bleeding slowly.

"Scared Shinigami?" His face was hidden but Nanao could tell he had a feral grin plastered on his face.

"No," Nanao said with a calm voice. "I will never give you that satisfaction." Nanao frantically attempted to recite her previous incantation.

"No you don't!" Adolpho thrust his hand harder against her throat, crashing the blade into the rock face. His blade cut her neck, sending blood spurting across the cold stone.

Nanao yowled in pain, he had hit something vital.

"Any last words?" Adolpho jeered.

"Yes, _Bakudo no rokujuuni, Hyapporankan!_" Nanao flicked her wrist, throwing the initial pole, thousands of rods split and flung Adolpho onto the opposite wall. "And a few more," Nanao now free of the arrancar's grip held her shaking hands out in front of her, "_"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired_, _Hado no kyuujuuichi __Senju Koten Taiho!" [Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven-Culling Star, destructive art 91]_

Ten balls of swarming pink energy surrounded Nanao, she flicked her fingertips and fired them at the pinned Adolpho. The blast radius was immense, consuming everything within a mile radius.

"Fuzaken Na!" Adolpho roared as the blast ripped him to shreds, dissipating his very being into dust.

Nanao had shunpo'd out with Shunsui a split second before the explosion. She landed close to the Western gate, in the middle of Rukongai, as soon as she landed she collapsed, dropping her Taichou and his hat, which she had decided to save at the last moment. She coughed up blood and looked down, the blast had hit her right side as she had shunpo'd out of the cave, her kimono was in tatters and her side was red and burning. People stared at her and the Taichou, watching them but not daring to move closer.

"Just a little more Nanao, get him to safety, then worry about yourself." She felt stupid, she could barely walk, she hoisted her Taichou onto her shoulder. She took a few haggard steps and collapsed to the floor, Shunsui landing on top of her. He was dead weight, she would have thought him dead if it were not for his faint pulse of reiatsu.

"God damn it!" She cursed, "Help..." She muttered, trying one desperate attempt to direct the last of her reiatsu towards the 4th division barracks, her consciousness faded as she received a response, but she was unable to register the information before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ukitake paced, high level kido spells had been detected from where Nanao had been found, Shunsui had recovered within a few hours, Unohana had laboured over his wound. Nanao however had been in a comatose state for a whole week now. Shunsui never left her side apart from the obvious exceptions. Ukitake was trying to fathom what had occurred.<p>

"_Ukitake Taichou!" Rukia Kuchiki called from the other side of the 13__th__ division gardens, "Kyoraku-Taichou has found Nanao-sama, but they're both in a bad state!"_

"_What do you mean?" Ukitake had frozen, his watering can now flooding the bonsai tree he had been tending to. Rukia shunpo'd over to her Taichou._

"_Kyoraku-Taichou is suffering severe organ damage and loss of blood. Nanao-sama has suffered heavy wounds, most laced with toxins," Rukia paused, "She has lost most of her reiatsu and has suffered severe kido radiation and burns." Rukia's eyes were solemn, Nanao and her had always been close, well as close as Nanao ever got to others._

"_Where are they now?" Ukitake was concerned for Nanao more than Shunsui, that old dog could survive anything. Nanao however was young, less resilient. _

"_Both have been transported to the 4__th__ division," Rukia looked up into her Taichou's eyes,"I'm scared, Ukitake-Taichou." Rukia was on the verge of tears._

"_Hey," Ukitake pulled Rukia into a hug, pressing her head against his chest. "They will be fine I promise, lets go and see them." Ukitake pulled away and tilted Rukia's chin upwards, "Positive thinking breeds positive results." Rukia managed to muster a smile before the shunpo'd towards the 4__th__ division._

* * *

><p>"Shiro-san," A husky voice called from behind Ukitake, "Your pacing makes me nervous." Shunsui chuckled before keeling over in pain and taking in a sharp breath. His whole torso was bandaged, his right arm was in a sling and his pink kimono and hat were absent.<p>

"You should be in bed, Shun Shun," He sighed, supporting the bigger man.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." He winced but smiled through the pain.

"Baka, you never know when to give up, now go and sit down!"

"Yes sir!" Shunsui saluted with is good arm.

Juushiro shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, at the captain's meeting." He walked off slowly, his white hair swaying at the motion of his steps.

Shunsui watched his best friend turn the corner before releasing the breath he had been holding, his abdomen and right side of his chest were searing with pain.

"You should be resting...Taichou." Nanao's feeble voice called from the open door.

"Nanao!" Shunsui turned, her face was deathly pale and a thin layer of sweat coated her skin.

"Taichou..." Her voice was weak and hoarse. "Gomen-"

"Shh, don't speak yet." Shunsui entered the room, placing his index and middle finger on Nanao's soft lips. "You don't need to apologize, I understand." His casual voice sincere.

Nanao nodded and closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight _my _Nanao-chan." Shunsui murmured before he exited the room, heading to the barracks to fill out some paperwork.

Nanao awoke the next morning, confused, weary and uncertain.

"Taichou?" she called, her voice clearer now since she had forced herself to eat and drink.

_You're lucky your alive. _Her inner voice chastised her.

"I know," she spoke the the empty room.

_You know what you did was an accident, don't beat yourself up. _Her other inner voice chimed in, all too similar to Shunsui.

She sighed and lay back down, she couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to stab her own Taichou, the way the blade sliced through his skin, the blade scraping against his spine. She grabbed the bucket next to her bed and vomited.

She lay back and winced at the taste of bile. She picked up her glasses and a book Ukitake must've left and began reading.

"Good morning sunshine!" Rangiku called as she rampaged into the room, Kira and Hisagi in tow, considerably calmer.

"Hi guys," Her hoarse voice strained. She was happy to see them, "Is Rukia-chan with you?"

"She's coming as soon as possible," Hisagi smiled.

"Arigatou." Her thoughts drifted to her Taichou, her Shunsui.

"Hey, you even paying attention?" Rangiku pouted and placed her hands on her hips dramatically.

"Where is Kyoraku-Taichou?" Nanao asked softly.

"He's getting prepared for the Captain's meeting, Soutaichou has an announcement apparently." Kira smiled sheepishly as Nanao's expression turned livid.

"There's a meeting and no one, not a single one of you thought of mentioning this?" She began to panic, where was her kimono? Where was her clip? Would she have time to get there without being late?

"Calm down Nanao-sama," Rukia chuckled as she stepped into the room, "Soutaichou has made sure you do not attend this meeting. You are far too injured." Her sapphire eyes shining with concern.

"But I need to be there! I haven't missed one in..." She paused to count, "Well over fifty years!" She cried exasperated. Nanao knew these four, her friends, her _nakama_, would not let her leave.

"We were sent here to keep you from leaving your bed, it's a bonus that we get to see you." Kira commented, his pale blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"Arigatou, I really do take you for granted." Nanao removed her glasses and wiped a tear from her face.

They spent the rest of the morning joking, teasing and generally having fun. As midday approached Nanao was worn out, "Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, Rukia, arigatou gozaimasu, I have greatly enjoyed your company but," She paused to yawn, "I need to sleep."

Her friends reluctantly left, the captains meeting was soon, they had to get ready anyway.

"Stay strong, Nanao-sama." Rukia whispered as she hugged Nanao good-bye.

"And you, Rukia-chan." She squeezed as hard as she could. Rukia broke the embrace and smiled as she left.

Nanao sighed, took off her oval glasses and set them down on the night stand. She rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - Hey guys hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it :) as always review! Love you~ Esuta ~^-^<strong>


	7. Love

**I do not own any of the characters, all props go to Tite Kubo - great man.**

**Love**

Shunsui was walking back from the captain's meeting, Soutaichou had informed that the area of the kido explosion was inhospitable for at least another 100 years. He has also announced that Nanao Ise was to be relieved from her duties for another month, on approval of her Taichou of course. Shunsui had readily agreed, understanding the importance of Soutaichou's decision.

"Shunsui!" Juushiro's voice sounded from behind him.

Shunsui turned to look at his white haired friend.

"I wanted to walk with you, I assume you are meeting with Nanao?" Juushiro panted as he caught up with Shunsui.

"I am," His casual voice happy. "I would like it if you accompany me, we haven't talked in a long while..." He grinned, placing his left arm over his friend's shoulder.

"That we haven't," His voice contented.

They walked towards the 4th division, joking and laughing for the first time in months.

Nanao sat upright, her shinigami uniform lay at the foot of her bed. She walked into the bathroom that was joined to her room. She shrugged off the robe she was given to rest in and turned the shower on full. The hot water cascaded down her body, filling her with a stinging sensation where her exposed skin was sore and burnt. These pains subsided after a few minutes. She slowly turned off the shower and patted herself dry with a soft towel, taking care to not scrape her patched up skin. When Nanao had finished she dried her hair with a kido spell and pulled her shoulder length hair up into her usual clip. Nanao needed to be out of the 4th division, fast. She loved the pristine walls and spotless floors but the sterile smell that came with it unnerved her.

_Go somewhere nice, find a book and relax! _Her inner '_Shunsui'_ voice drawled.

_You don't deserve that! Go back to barracks and catch up on the paperwork you have missed! _Her chiding conscience was quiet. Nanao chose to ignore this and picked up the second book Juushiro had dropped off that morning after the captain's meeting.

Nanao roamed casually through Seireitei, greeting people as she went, assuring them that she was well now. Nanao found herself feeling severely low, thoughts crept into her head that disturbed her.

_You almost killed him, how can you say that you love him?_

Nanao shook her head and kept walking, trying to ignore her conscience. She found herself quite by accident at a familiar series of archways. Nanao paused, wondering if she would be allowed to spend some time there.

_Go for it... _Her inner _'Shunsui' _drawled.

Nanao couldn't even hear her conscience now, she took and deep breath and strolled through the archway.

Nanao slowly made her way around the Koi pond, the fish swimming lazily as ever. She walked through the archway to Shunsui's garden tentatively, unsure if she should be there.

"Welcome, Nanao-chan..." A hauntingly familiar voice called from a low bow of the large sakura tree. "Did you miss me?" Adolpho Arroyo's burnt face formed a gruesome smile.

"No..." Nanao managed to mutter before he was upon her.

* * *

><p>"Nanao-chan!" Shunsui's singsong voice called as he turned into her room, his tight with satisfaction. "Guess wha-" Shunsui had opened his eyes, and realised that his Nanao-chan wasn't in her bed.<p>

"God damn you woman!" Shunsui smiled, "Always with the hard to get." He shook his head.

"Kyoraku-Taichou!" Kotetsu Isane cried, rushing into the small room, her grey braid swinging furiously. "Nanao-sama is being attacked in the south-eastern quarter of Seireitei, the opponent is unknown but in her current-" Kotetsu stopped, Shunsui's reiatsu had flared, causing Kotetsu's breathing to become difficult.

Shunsui shunpo'd out of the room, taking great strides through Seireitei.

_I should've known he was still alive... _Shunsui chided himself mentally, he should've made sure.

Shunsui leapt from rooftop to rooftop, gaining speed, he could feel that bastard Arroyo's reiatsu being thrown around recklessly.

Shunsui arrived on the wall that encompassed his garden. He saw Nanao lying on the floor. Motionless. Adolpho stood above her, in his Resurrección form, his blades held against her neck. He pulled back his blades, preparing to strike.

"If you want a fight, fight me." Adolpho snapped his head up, his deformed mouth forming a kind of snarl, the bottom half of his mask had been ripped off. Shunsui's usual drawl was quiet, "I would rather not fight you but you have hurt someone precious to me...twice." Shunsui tipped his hat upwards, revealing cold grey eyes, "I will not show _any _mercy." Shunsui shunpo'd swinging his katana in an arc, attempting to slice the arrancar's arms clean off. Shunsui's katana sliced through the air as he landed.

"Tch." Adolpho Sonído'd behind Shunsui, lashing out with his blades. Shunsui whirled around, blocking the blades.

"Too slow." His voice calm, almost comical. He twisted his tachi and lunged for the arrancar's abdomen. Adolpho Sonído'd out of the way, putting around twenty feet between them. He gathered his blades point to point, a ball of red cero began to form.

"H_ana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau_!" Shunsui muttered, crossing his swords. He uttered the final command and pulled backwards, causing a blinding light to engulf him.

The light cleared as the cero was fired, Shunsui sliced the cero in half, sending it ploughing into the walls of the garden. "Yare, yare, now I'm going to have to get my garden walls repaired." Shunsui called casually. He launched himself at the arrancar, his giant scimitars whistling through the air.

Blood spurted across the ground and a resounding thud echoed through the garden as Adolpho's torso was separated from the lower half of his body.

"Hah, think that'll kill m-" Was all he was able to utter before Shunsui stabbed his tachi between the arrancar's eye.

"Don't come back, or I _will_ get serious next time." Shunsui's voice was cold, emotionless.

"Taichou..." Nanao's voice was frail.

"My Nanao-chan..." Shunsui shunpo'd to her, he picked her up and cradled her like a baby, "Why must you be so independent?" He shook his head solemnly before shunpo-ing back to the 4th division.

Adolpho's body decayed further into sand, blowing away into the wind.

Nanao awoke, her whole body screaming in pain. She flung her eyes open to see her Taichou, her Shunsui, sat next to her bed.

"Shun-" She began to cough and gasp violently, blood projecting out of her mouth.

"Nanao-chan..." Shunsui stroked her face soothingly, wiping away the blood, "Don't speak, stay where you are, I'm not going to leave, not again." His voice serious.

Nanao simply nodded. Lying on her back, enduring the waves of pain that racked her slender frame.

"You scared me again, _my _Nanao-chan needs to rest fully this time..." Shunsui whispered, his voice solemn. "I almost lost you twice, twice." He ended softly.

"Gomenasai..." Nanao breathed, tears welling within her amethyst eyes.

"I forgive you, Nanao-chan." He murmured into her forehead as he kissed it softly, his stubble prickling her skin.

"Sleep tight, Nanao-chan..." Shunsui smiled sadly down at her as she faded into unconsciousness, a small smile spreading across her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six weeks later:<strong>_

"Nanao-chan!" Shunsui crooned, puckering his lips towards hers.

Nanao whipped up her hand and smacked him with her book, sending him crashing to the floor.

"We're in the office, Kyoraku-Taichou." Nanao's voice harsh.

"But Nanao-chan!" Shunsui protested, rubbing his now scarlet cheek.

"No buts, paperwork!" She pointed with her free hand as she completed her last piece of paperwork.

"Nanao-chan is mean!" Shunsui whined childishly.

Nanao shook her head and let herself smile. She got up and sat on the sofa, picking up her book.

"Hah! Nanao-chan thinks I'm funny!" Shunsui smirked triumphantly.

Nanao threw a screwed up ball of paper at him, quickly hiding her head behind the book.

"Oh no you didn't!" Shunsui growled.

"Oh crap!" Nanao half laughed, half sighed.

Shunsui jumped on her, tickling her feverishly, Nanao squealed with laughter. The book falling to the floor with a soft thud.

"Is my Nanao-chan sorry?" He leered, squeezing her sides gently.

"Never!" Nanao managed to cry in between giggles, he had landed so her arms were trapped to her sides rendering her helpless.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Shunsui kissed her once on the lips. A new experience for the both of them.

"T-Taichou?" Nanao stuttered, her eyes were pools of confusion.

"Yes?" His casual voice harmonic in her ear.

"What are we doing?" Her voice was fragile.

"I don't know." He admitted in a cool tone, not moving his lips from her ear.

"Ack!" Nanao erupted into a series of agonized coughing fits, blood flecking onto Shunsui's kimono.

Shunsui immediately slid off of her, assuming a position in which he held a handkerchief in front of her mouth, preventing the blood to splatter everywhere.

Minutes passed before her fit ended, leaving her as pale as Juushiro.

"Gomenasai, Kyoraku-Taichou, I should've been more careful." She admitted sheepishly.

"It is my fault, I should have controlled myself." He sighed, "You will get better, I promise." His voice sincere and smooth.

"I hope so..." Nanao's eyes were downcast, she hated being like this. Her kido ability was severely diminished, she couldn't hold her own in a fight with katana nor could she fend off her emotional moments with her Taichou. She was a mess.

"I know that look Nanao-chan." Shunsui whispered in her ear, "Don't make me do something you'll regret." He joked, blowing in her ear.

"Kya! Don't do that!" Nanao-chan blushed.

"Do what?" He blew in her ear again, harder this time.

"Nyan!" She squealed, "That tickles!" She laughed.

"I know!" Shunsui teased. He went to blow in her ear again but she turned her head, letting her lips meet his. Shunsui froze, stunned.

"Knew that'd spook you." She winked, walking over to his desk, "I better get started on your paperwork." She chimed.

Shunsui smiled, following her with is eyes as she crossed the room.

_You're a damned fool Kyoraku, but she's worth it. _Shunsui pulled his hat over his head and drifted off into the first peaceful nap in months.

Nanao smiled as she heard her Taichou snore.

_He's good for you, he's made you feel better hasn't he? _Her conscience asked her.

Nanao smile brightened as she forged his signature, he had.

The End?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N - Hey guys, I had a blast writing this :) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Review so I can know what you guys thought, should I make a sequel? Should I simply just carry on? <strong>_

_**Also check out my new story that's up and running, it's an OC bleach story and I've got lots of ideas and am getting stuck in on planning and writing - Tukiko, daughter of the moon - check it out! :) **_

_**As always I luv you :)**_


End file.
